Logs can be generated and maintained by a plethora of systems, devices, and so on, in response to actions such as sensor events, web analytics, VPN access events, geospatial movement, payment processing events, security monitoring, and so on. The logs can be stored as rows of a table (e.g., a database table), with each row specifying information organized into particular columns of the table. A reviewing user attempting to understand the table, with logs associated with the systems, devices, and so on, spread throughout the table, can be hindered by logs associated with each system, device, not being grouped together, and by the logs specifying extraneous information that can be difficult to understand (e.g., understand an overall context) when spread throughout the table.